Alien: Unnatural
by ReosAme
Summary: Jenna Moore, a medic aboard the Cassiopeia Research ship, must help defend her crew, and uncover the mystery of the missing Nostromo, after landing on the LV-426 planetoid. Will she stand against these creatures, or will her fear consume her?
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Alien: Unnatural

by: ReosAme

Chapter 1: Awakening

There are sounds outside my stasis pod. I'm not sure what's going on, but even if I'm sleeping, I know there are events occuring. There's a commotion, and it's even invading my dreams. Suddenly, I'm awake, and my pod is opening, letting the recycled air from the rest of the ship into my frail lungs. I lean up slowly, letting the faceless hands and voices guide me, protecting me from my woozy, half-asleep self. I attempt to focus my eyes on who is talking to me, and what my eyes show me is a frantic looking Captain. His green eyes are fixed on me, and he's speaking so quickly that my ears don't catch half of what he's saying.

"Moore! Wake up! Come on dammit, shake it off and get your ass up! We have an emergency, lets roll!" he urges me, but I don't move. My stomach is clenching, and all I feel is the desperate urge to vomit. Suddenly I'm on my feet, flinging the Captain aside to find a bucket. As I find the sink, I let my stomach get the best of me, my shaggy blonde hair flopping over my aching head. I start to feel a little less nauseous, and I gasp in a wheezy, deep breath. The Captain is next to me again, rubbing my back slowly.

"I'm sorry that I'm rushing you Moore, but I need you to pull yourself together, and now. We... well, we have casualties, and you're the only medic we have. Are you at least done puking your guts up?" he says quietly, looking towards the door nervously. I close my eyes and sigh, showing my irritation at his pressure.

"Firstly, I'd rather you called me Jenna. That is my name. Moore is my last name. I don't care about protocol. Just call me Jenna. Secondly, I need to be informed of what these casualties are. Who got hurt, how they got hurt, how serious the wounds or sickness is. Okay?" I snap, lifting my head abruptly and turning to glare at him. Now that I'm more awake and attentive to the situation, I notice he's genuinely afraid. He's sweating so much that his shaggy dark hair is matted to his head, blood spatters are visible across the left shoulder of his uniform, and his expression is definitely not looking like a captain's expression usually is. I find myself instantly changing my attitude from cranky bitch to perfect soldier. "What can I do to help sir?" He laughs slightly, and rests a hand on my shoulder lightly, and says, "Jenna, I really have no clue. I'm fucking clueless. Our radio isn't working. Toles is dead. Reynolds is hurt really bad, and needs your attention ASAP. I'm okay, but I don't know what to really say for Solange, Nolan or Zylienski. Is that enough information to get you out there?" I relax a little bit and turn towards my locker to get dressed, and the Captain sits on a bench near me.

"Of course it is sir. But what happened? And why didn't I get woken up with everyone else? The computer normally wakes us all up at once." I inquire, my curiousity and concern practically buzzing around my skull. I slide my jumpsuit on, zipping it up halfway, leaving my black tank top showing through the army green material. Captain Jacobs looks up at me, and for the second time, he has shocked me into obedience with just his expression of pure fear.

"I think Toles brought something back on the ship with her. She was supposed to investigate that planet that the Nostromo landed on for a ship of some kind. She kept saying she didn't see anything, and she took the broken suit, so we couldn't see her helmet cam's feed. But we lost touch with her for about an hour. And when she finally came to, she was frantic, and rambled about eggs and creatures on her face or something. When she came back from the planet, we immeadiately took off. We tried to calm her down and get her to talk about it, but she was just so... so frazzled. We left her alone so she could gather her bearings in here. And when we came back in she was dead. She had a huge hole in her chest. No signs of a struggle, no screams, just a hole in the middle of her chest. No one could stomach to look at her, but we managed to move her out of the room and into the medical ward. Jenna, I know it's gonna sound crazy... but, I've gotta warn you... I think she brought an alien on board. Reynolds said he saw it in the cargo room, which is where he got hurt, but he's also really drunk, so no one believed him. Solange thinks that he knocked over one of the cargo boxes and the hinges on it cut him. But I believe him. I think that Ripley woman from Nostromo told the truth. There are really aliens out there, and they certainly don't plan on just making contact." he rants to me, my brain processing what he's saying.

And shockingly enough, I believe him. He's all too right. There are aliens out there. The Prometheus encountered them many years ago, resulting in the death of the crew, and disappearance of Dr. Elizabeth Shaw. And then the Nostromo was destroyed because of them, leaving no survivors to report, and the disappearance of Officer Ellen Ripley. These are clearly not deaths and disappearances that were caused by accidents or malfunctions. And barely anyone believes it. Strangely enough, I do believe. And it scares me. But the crew needs me to remain focused, and quite frankly, I can't leave injured or sick people on their own just because I'm afraid of something. So I stand erectly and salute Jacobs, which he responds to with raised eyebrows. "Sir, I will do all I can for our crew." I say, setting my face in a determined and falsely fearless expression. He looks a little more relieved and stands up, nodding in approval. "Then lets move," he says strongly, and walks out of the room, the door sliding open gently. I stride after him, observing the room as I walk out. As the door slides shut, I finally notice where Toles collapsed. A pool of blood collected where Jessica Toles' body had collapsed. Right next to my stasis pod.

End of Chapter 1

**I hope you guys enjoyed this opening chapter! I know it is a little boring and talkative, but good stories start that way. ^.^ DON'T WORRY- the fear and action will be coming really soon. Be sure to leave some feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery  
The year 2129 had begun strangely for me. After losing a job due to sickness, and then suddenly being recruited for work by Weyland Co., I haven't had much time to actually recover fully, or even get a full diagnosis from a doctor. I still lose my breath quickly if I run too far or get overly excited. But luckily, working for the company has given me health benefits, which is more than I can say for my previous job. While working in a hospital, I had developed a serious lung disease. It resulted in permanent damage to my lungs, and now whenever i get overexcited or run, I pretty much have an asthma attack. I carry an inhaler to make sure I don't have one, but it doesn't stop the tight feeling, or the wheezing. So in short, I have terminal asthma. It sounds ridiculous, and there is no cure. I am a walking predicament. but how I developed this disease was even more troubling. I was assisting a patient in a neighbouring country, where disease was running rampant. Civil war had brought disease, and though the war was over, there was still tension in the cities. I ended up contracting one of the biologically engineered diseases when I was tending to the patient.  
I walk with the Captain to the medical ward, slowly readying myself for the coming gore I will have to withstand. Even if i am the medic of this vessel, I am still a little squeamish with gore. i was only around minor wounds during my time at the hospital. we enter the medical ward, and I take a deep breath in as I prepare for the autopsy.  
"She's right over here," Jacobs says, and directs me to a table, covered with a stained white sheet. The well lit room suddenly seems darker to me, just seeing the red stain on the sheet makes me queasy, knowing that my former colleague is under it, harboring a gaping hole in her chest. I walk up and slowly remove the sheet, fixing my eyes on her face, now at permanent peace. With sudden steely strength, I wrench my eyes away from her face, and down to the wound. The hole is massive, compared to her slender torso. Right in between her brests, the wound gapes at me, bone and flesh torn apart and no longer bleeding. I slide on gloves and grab a pair of forceps and poke at the the wound, noticing that it isn't intrusive, but extruding. like something burst out from inside her body.  
"Jacobs, come here," I mutter softly, swallowing hard to keep my stomach calm again. I hear him walk up behind me, but he doesn't say anything. "Look at how this wound was made. It's like something just BURST out of her. IT's... like she had something inside of her. do you think that's what happened? something invaded her body and burst out," I point out, indicating to the evidence of my hypothesis, but he's still silent. I turn quickly, out of frustration, and say, "Look, I know you're shaken by thi- ooohh..." What I thought was Jacobs is standing several inches from me. It's black, slender, bony body is hunched slightly, it's elongated head looking up at me. I'm afraid to move, but I place my hands very slowly against the table, for stability. The creature makes a sniffing sound and leans its head forward more. It's head, no taller than my chest, gets nearer to me. I can feel my breathing begin to wheeze as my heart races, my fear creating a breathing issue which i know will turn deadly if I don't take care of it. I check my surroundings quickly, looking for a way out as the creature continues to sniff me, as if investigating his first human. But I know better. It's looking for a kill. I don't know how i know this, but I can feel it. If I stay still any longer, i'll end up on the table across the room from Toles. I take a deep breath in, deciding to take action.  
I launch myself to the left, vaulting the instrument table into the wall, and race to the door. As luck would have it, I stumble on something, and feel a yank on my boot. I fall flat on my face, my nose smacking into the floor. I roll over quickly to watch the creature, just to see it catapult itself through the air and land with it's legs on either side of my body, it's head lowering to meer inches from mine. My panic is escalating, but instead of screaming, i turn my head to my left and sob, terrified of the incoming pain. As I turn I see the spilled array of medical instruments on the floor. A scalpel lies just inside my reach, and my fingers scramble for it. I pull my legs up, and slam my feet into the creatures abdomen, tossing it away from me. It lets out an enraged shriek, and scrambles up from it's position, then sprints towards me, tail thrashing. My panicked fingers wrap around the scalpel, and I raise it quickly. I wrestle myself back towards the wall, and let the creature race towards me, feeling the adrenaline practically slow time for me as I pray that I survive. I stand as it nearly reaches me, and dodge to the right, and raise the scalpel. as i bring it down, the creatures tail catches me in the knees and i fall on my back. before i can even roll over, the creature is upon me. it opens it's mouth and shrieks in my face, and suddenly an elongated tongue with a mouth at the end shoots out of its salivating maw, snapping at my face. i flinch away, and plunge the scalpel into the side of its head. i drop my hand away as it shrieks and flinches away, clawing at its head. green fluid spews from its wound, and drips onto my shirt. i roll away and kneel, watching the creature flail and then stumble into a wall. It claws open a vent and slides through, leaving behind some green fluid on the vents. I watch the torn up vent, waiting for it to come back for a second go, but i notice something strange. the torn edges of the vent are smoking. like its burning. and just as the word "burning" crosses my mind, i realize what the fluid is. But it's too late. Now I realize the burning sensation on my shoulder, and I am terrified beyond belief. As I tear my shirt off, I hear the door open. I turn abruptly, expecting the creature, but instead i find Jacobs standing there, looking at me worriedly.  
"help me!" I cry, cupping my hand over the disintegrating flesh on my shoulder. Jacobs jogs across the 6 steps of room there is between us and removes my hand, and then he flinches.  
"Holy shit! What the fuck happened to you, Jenna?!" he says shakily, afraid to touch the small wound on my shoulder. "I don't have time to explain dammit, just get some gloves and a scalpel!" I scream, the pain practically tearing the sanity from me. i feel the skin slowly burning away, and I decide I can face looking at it. The corrosive power of the creatures blood is so terrible, that it has created a divot in my shoulder the size of a quarter across, and nearly as deep as a stack of three quarters. Jacobs comes back with the gloves and scalpel, like I ask. "I need you to cut some of the skin off my shoulder, o-okay?" i ask him, stuttering through my chattering teeth, feeling the corrosion of my flesh at it's fullest strength. He doesn't say anything, and slides the gloves on. I take my belt off quickly, and fold it, then bite down and nod at him to do it. He pinches the flesh to raise it better, and I scream from the feeling of my wound spreading as it gets lifted. I close my eyes and growl through the belt, "Do it!"  
Jacobs looks at me firmly and then back at the wound, then attempts to gently slice into my shoulder, cutting a circle around my wound. sadly, his gentleness is only met with raging screams of pain. My tears burn out of my eyes in rivers, and I bite down harder on my belt, feeling my teeth ache with the clench of my jaw. I feel him make one last cut and then suddenly, the burn is gone. Well, I mean the acidic burn is gone. now there is just the throb of my blood pulsing out of the hole in my shoulder slowly. jacobs places the flesh on a surgical pan and comes back to me with gauze. My pain makes me cruel, and I slap it away from me, and march to the medical storage cabinets. I pull out a stitching kit, and some sterilization fluids, then sit on a stool near the table with Toles' body. I keep the belt in my mouth and open the sterilization fluid, then pour a bit on my shoulder wound, grunting as the fluid stings my battle wound. I open the kit and prepare for stitching, ignoring my wheezing, weakened lungs. Jacobs approaches me slowly and takes the needle and stitching thread from my hand.  
"Let me help you, okay?" I look at him, still wild with adrenaline and fear, and then relax slightly at the sight of his face. His expression shocks me, and softens me a bit too. His eyes are a gentle green, glistening with attentiveness. I find myself thinking he's cute when he's worried, and bite my lip to keep from saying it. "Fine, just be careful, okay? It's deep..." I mutter, and sit back a bit, relaxing as i let him work on my throbbing wound. He begins stitching my arm closed, the skin pulling tighter as the hole is being folded together. Even when the needle pierces through my arm, I don't feel it as fully as I would've if I'd done it. Jacobs is a surprisingly good medic. Or a good seamsman. He snips the 4th and final stitch and then leans back and wipes his forehead.  
"Is it okay? Did I do a bad job?" he says, eyeing his handiwork. I lift my arm slowly, and move it in a circular motion, checking the tightness of the stitches, seeing if it could rip, which it doesn't. "It's good, don't worry. You did better than I would've if I'd been working on it myself," I say, sighing out of tiredness. I peel myself off the stool and lumber towards the door, eyeing the vent across the room as I walk. Jacobs follows behind me slowly, shuffling his boots across the floor. The door swishes open as I approach and I enter the hall cautiously, glancing in both directions before turning left, towards the cockpit. As I near the door, a scream rips through the ship. I feel my blood chill as I turn and sprint in the direction of the screaming.


End file.
